


Birthday Surprise

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Sharing, Coming in Panties, Dean's Birthday, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Home Alone, Kissing, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester in Panties, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Surprises, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: It's been a long time since the brother's had touched each other, it's Dean's birthday and Sam has a great idea.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this series is done, but I am so mad that I didn't think of this kink! So I decided to make another one! Hope you all enjoy, it's a little shorter than I wanted, but whatever! I also I never read through it, just finished it in like 2 hours or so. If there are mistakes, meh. Haha ~Meg

It’s been a long while again since the boys had even a smidge of alone time. John had been dragging Dean all fucking over the map, leaving Sam with Bobby for quite a while. 8 months, stuck at Bobby’s, rarely ever getting a phone call from his big brother.

John had mentioned that he couldn’t bring Sam with on these hunts is because he wanted him to be safe and out of harm's way. Sam was a big boy, he could manage himself, but for Dean’s sake, he didn’t put up a fight. Now however, he feels he should have gone with, could have used the extra man power to help out his family.

First it was the tires blowing out due to muggers trying to break into the impala. Then John’s truck rolled over while dealing with some vampires. Weapons backfiring on one or both of them. Accidents on highways and weather. One minor inconvenience after another, and they were stuck on the east coast with only one usable vehicle.

They were expected home about a few days ago, and Dean had called Sam from a payphone somewhere in Ohio, John had told him to head back by Sam and that’d he’d be fine. The truck was going to take some more patience to fix and John wanted take care of it himself. Sam was happy to finally be able to see his brother in 8 months. It was boring sitting at Bobby's for that long.

He was getting ready for school this Monday morning, he enrolled himself at the Sioux Falls high school for his senior year. So Dean should be at Bobby's sometime after Sam gets done with school. Which is perfect for the birthday boy, and Sam's been boiling in sexual frustration for too damn long, he's had plenty of time to think of a good surprise for Dean, Sam and his girl friend went to the mall and Sam came up with something Dean would enjoy.

  


~~~

  


The school bus had drove off after Sam practically flew up from the seat before it even stopped at the junkyard driveway. He bolted to the secluded house, unlocking the front door with a spare key Bobby gave him before he left this morning. John had called after Dean had and needed help from Bobby, the truck needed a specific part or something. Bobby sounded like he was trying to hide something from Sam when he had asked. So, Bobby dropped Sam off at school and headed to the east coast.

Sam ran up the stairs and into the bedroom he’d been sleeping in, to a pink striped bag that held the surprise inside. Crumpling the bag and tossing it into the trash so no one would see it, taking the item and lube with him to the bathroom. He quickly showered while prepping himself simultaneously.

When he stepped out of the shower, he was so excited about what might happen. His dick promptly standing proudly behind the towel around his waist. And all he had yet to do was put on the surprise. He dried himself the best he could and slung the towel over the shower curtain bar to use another time.

The surprise in question was sitting on the closed lid of the wicker hamper, draped daintily over his other clothes. Sam grabbed the white lacy fabric and softly ran the pads of his thumbs over the hem of the undergarments. This may have been something Dean would be interested in, it was on the list Dean verbally told him. Little Sam was throbbing and spitting out a little gleam of pre-cum.

“.. _fuck_..” Sam moans knowing exactly how Dean is going to react. He doesn’t stare for too long, and bends to step into the leg holes, shuddering as he drags the panties up his legs. Readjusting his cock to fit to the side, tucked into the fabric, hugging the hot flesh wondrously. “Dean’s going to have the best birthday ever!”

  


~~~

  


“Sam, I’m home!” Dean exclaims while entering the house. He didn’t see Bobby’s car sitting in the driveway and wasn’t sure if he was even home. The door shut behind him as silence responded to his statement, a second more and the sound of a bed creaking above his head made him look up to the stairs. He decides to call out again in hopes of some kind of answer. “Sammy?”

“In the bedroom.” Sam yelled from somewhere on the second floor. Dean took the steps two at a time, striding to a halt in front of the only closed door. Opening it slowly, unsure of an attack his brother might throw at him, hoping for hugs and kisses. But when the door was completely open, he didn’t get any of that. Sam was sitting on the bed, back resting against the headboard.

“What? No hugs, kisses, ‘ _Wherefore art hath you been_ ’?” Dean asks from the doorway.

“I’m all comfy over here, why not come over to me?” Sam wiggles his brows with his arms raised. Dean can’t ignore that and walked to the bed, bending down to catch Sam’s lips for a chaste kiss.

“Where’s Bobby?” Dean asks just in case.

“Hunting.” Sam smiles wide as Dean’s shoulders drop with relief. He surges forward, climbing onto the bed and dragging Sam so he’s laying flat on his back. Dean staddles Sam’s hips, hands bracketing his head while they makeout. Tongues dancing together with slow moves of lips and soft presses. Eventually Dean hovers over Sam with his lower half on his brother, holding his weight on his forearms. One of Sam’s hands was caressing Dean’s face and the other resting on his side. “Mm happy birthday big bro.” Sam says when they break away.

“Thank you Sammy. Finally legal to drink, even though it never mattered with me.” Dean chuckles.

“Yea,” Sam bites his bottom lip, dick twitching behind his jeans, “got you a present.”

“I know, can feel it.” Dean pecks his lips and trails the kisses down to his ear.

“That’s part of it, but not the main thing.” Sam grins and sighs at the feel of Dean’s tongue swiping over the sensitive spot below the ear. Dean perks up to look at Sam with a confused expression.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll just have to find out.” Sam winks and pulls Dean into a hard kiss. He worms his hands underneath Dean to unbutton the fly to pull them down. Dean still locking lips with Sam, tries to pull his shirt off, throwing it into the room somewhere, keeping eye contact as he leaned back to help take off his jeans. Having to do a double take down at Sam’s crotch, Dean audibly gulps and his mouth suddenly goes dry.

“Sonova-” He covers his mouth with a hand, eyes wide staring at the stark white lace panties hugging his hips. The boy briefs were contrasting beautifully with Sam’s olive toned skin. His dick created a mound in the fabric, probably fantastic as fuck against the hot sensitive flesh. “It must be my fucking birthday.” Sam giggles a little and traces the outline of his cock.

“ _Surprise_!” Sam sing-songs with a giant grin plastered on his face. Dean finally moves, going to remove every piece of clothing on his body, needing to be naked right this millisecond. Once his clothes fell to the floor, he came back to the bed, crawling between Sam’s legs to get a closer look at his gift.

“God, this is the best present I have ever received!” Dean gawks at the material, lightly tracing a finger right above Sam’s cock head just barely peeking out from the hem. “I was hoping I could get my ass pummeled but I see you have different plans.” Both hands holding onto Sam’s hips and lowers his mouth over the hot trapped flesh. Sucking on the tip, soaking the fabric with his saliva. Sam keens as hips try to jerk up.

“ _Fuck_.. Dean!” The youngest whines as Dean sucks harder on the tip.

“Is that what you want?” Dean mumbles. Sam nods furiously as the vibration sent a shock throughout his body.

“Won’t last much longer, never thought I’d like the panty thing either.” Dean hums with a smile on his face.

“It’s a powerful kink.” Dean straightens up. “Got the lube?” Sam reaches underneath the pillow and hands it to his brother. Dean pops the cap and turns the tube to slick some of his fingers to prepare Sam. Setting the bottle aside, and pulling the panties out of the way to get at his hole. He stuck a finger in without any trouble, adding a second and a third and finding no resistance. “Well, aren’t you just wrapped and ready for me?” Dean chuckles. He pulls out his fingers and grabs the lube again to slick his hardened cock. Keeping the panties out of his way, he lines himself up to sheath deep inside Sam.

“God, yes!” Sam grits between his teeth, feeling him so far inside of him. Haven’t felt something in his ass in such a long time. Dean opens his eyes that he never noticed had closed, seeing the most perfect image he could ever have laid eyes on. Sam’s eyes hooded, panting and struggling to hold it together, his arms bent, and raised over his shoulders so his hands are level with his head. Blush radiating over his cheeks, down his neck and over his chest. He wishes he had a camera so he could take a picture of this moment, wanting to remember this forever. “Dean.” Sam gasped out, signaling Dean to move.

“I gotcha, Sammy.” Dean pulls out slowly and snaps his hips forward. Causing a silent moan to get caught in the youngests throat. The next thrust made him grip onto the pillow under his head, eyes slamming shut, a loud groan surprising the both of them. Dean repeats the action, wanting to hear the noise again. His wish had been granted, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s back.

Dean drops down, holding himself with his hands above Sam’s shoulders. Thrusting his hips continuously over and over, sliding against his previously prepared walls. The tip of Dean’s cock brushing every so often on Sam’s sweet spot. Electricity coursing through his groin and triggering his voice box to moan out his pleasure. Every ounce of his being holding on so tightly to keeping Dean where he’s at, fucking his ass so good, that he wants to definitely feel it while at school tomorrow. Giving him another reason to be excited to come home quicker.

The eldest crashes his mouth over Sam’s gaped, unable to kiss, mouth. Sam finally gets with the program and kisses Dean back. One of his hands leaves the pillow, resting on the back of his head, scratching at the scalp at every shockwave he felt. Dean fucks Sam harder, slamming faster, and Sam basically screamed. Good thing that Bobby lives practically lives in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors to check on them if they were alright.

“Fuck fuck fuck!..” Sam pants while whining, causing a wheezing type sound to escape over and over. With the knowledge that he’s wearing panties for Dean, the fabric rubbing deliciously over his hard as nails cock. “Dean- fucking shit yea..!- not.. gonna-!” Sam screams again and Dean pistons his hips as fast as he can.

“Sam, let go, wanna watch you cream these gorgeous lace panties, so I could clean your cum off them!” Dean growls in Sam’s ear, feeling him clench his hole tightly while his cock thrusts in and out. “Fucking missed you, cum for me little brother!”

Sam screams once again, clutching tightly to Dean as he cums behind the panties. Dean thrusts erratically and stills on a final slam home, filling Sam up. Groaning softly as he slowly comes down. Staring down at Sam who looks absolutely fucked out, bangs sticking to his forehead, face bright pink with blush and panting hard.

“Hope you enjoyed your present.” Sam mumbles with a grin.

“Not finished with it yet.” Dean pulls out slowly, making Sam hiss a bit and watching Dean slither down his frame and licking up the cum leaking through the lace. Sam forced a weak moan out when Dean finishes, crawling back up and locking lips with Sam, sharing his own cum. “Now I am.” He pulls away with a smirk. “I love you.”

“Love ya too, Dean. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
